The Return of Nate Davis
by Myfanstory
Summary: Nate Davis comes back to Amanda Rollins' life and he tells her that he's still in love with her but she tells him that she's engaged to Declan Murphy. Days later, she and her sister have drinks, but after drinks, Amanda is drunk, confused and sick, so she is rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. A few days later, Declan is rushed to the hospital for an allergic reaction.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Nate Davis

Nate Davis comes back to Amanda Rollins' life and he tells her that he's still in love with her but she tells him that she's engaged to someone else at Declan Murphy's birthday. A few days later, she and her sister Kim have drinks together, but after drinks, Amanda is drunk, confused and sick, so she is rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. A few days later, Declan is rushed to the hospital for an allergic reaction.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of SVU, I just borrow them and use them to write my own stories. They belong to Dick Wolf, the producers and the people representing the characters. I don't make money out of this but this is something that I do for fun. I use a computer and a flash drive to write my stories on. I will only write about my own version of the beginning of the episode and I'll write another version of this episode in another fanfiction.**

 **The Return of Nate Davis**

 **Chapter 1**

Amanda Rollins is at Applebee's with her family and friends for her fiancé Declan's birthday. His family and friends are celebrating along with Amanda's squad from SVU. They are eating their dinner and while they're eating Amanda sees Nate there with his friends and Fin approaches her.

"Hey, Amanda. How are you enjoying Murphy's birthday?" Fin asks.

"I'm enjoying it and it's the best birthday that I've ever been to." Amanda replies.

Fin and Amanda continue talking as she sees a man who appears to be Nate Davis and he's with his friends eating and having fun. They look to see what Nate's doing and Declan approaches them. He wonders what's going on with Amanda and Fin. Amanda tells him that they see Nate with his friends and she takes him to Nate to introduce them to each other. Amanda approaches Nate at the table that he's at with his friends.

"Long time no see, Amanda. Who's this?" Nate asks.

"Nice to see you too, Nate. This is Declan, my fiancé." Amanda replies.

"Your fiancé?" Nate asks.

Nate has just met Declan and he wonders how Amanda is engaged to another man and she shows him her engagement ring. Declan tells Amanda that he's going to come back to the party and for her to come back when she's ready. Nate's friends approach him and they tell him that they're ready to leave. He tells them to wait for him outside. His friends leave the restaurant while Nate and Amanda talk privately.

"Don't marry this man, Amanda." Nate says.

"Why not?" Amanda asks, confused.

"I'm still in love with you." Nate replies.

"We can't. I love Declan. I'm going to be his wife." Amanda responds.

Amanda tells Nate that Declan gave her a ring and that she gave him her word. Nate asks Amanda if she really loves Declan and she tells him that she loves Declan more than anything in the world. Amanda tells Nate that she and Declan have a baby girl together and that the baby has made them close to one another. He tells her that she shouldn't marry someone just because she has a baby with him.

"You cheated on me with Lena and then she caught you cheating on her with another girl and that's why she killed herself." Amanda says.

"She killed herself? How?" Nate asks.

"It was an overdose and plus, I met your mom." Amanda replies.

Nate grabs his things and he gets ready to leave the restaurant. Amanda's sister approaches him and she introduces Nate to Kim and she just stares at him hard. Nate wonders why Kim is observing him. Declan's family is getting the birthday cake ready.

"What's wrong with her?" Nate asks.

"Nothing. She just doesn't like you. It's my fiancé's birthday so go back to your friends." Amanda says.

"Amanda, we're getting ready to sing happy birthday." Kim says.

Nate leaves the restaurant and he joins his friends outside. Kim and Amanda return to the party so that they can sing happy birthday. Everyone at the party gathers around and Amanda picks baby Jesse and she holds her in her arms and they get ready to sing happy birthday.

 _Happy Birthday to You_ _  
_ _Happy Birthday to You_ _  
_ _Happy Birthday Dear Declan_ _  
_ _Happy Birthday to You._

Declan blows out the candles and then they cheer as the candles are being blown out. He says that this is the best birthday ever. Amanda says that they'll have more great birthdays together. Fin says that birthdays are a fun way to celebrate with your friends and family.

"Jesse, do you want to put the cake on Daddy's nose?" Amanda asks.

Baby Jesse grabs some birthday cake and she puts it to Declan's nose and everyone laughs. They cut the cake and everybody takes a slice. They eat the cake and then Declan opens his presents. Amanda is happy to celebrate with Declan. A few hours later, the party is over and everybody goes home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night, Amanda and Declan are back at their apartment and they have their night clothes on. He goes into Jesse's bedroom in order to put her to bed. Amanda stares out the window thinking about her upcoming wedding. Nate is outside and he's looking into Jesse's bedroom window. Amanda goes into Jesse's bedroom and she sees that Jesse's asleep in her baby bed. She taps on Declan's shoulder, he turns around and she kisses his lips.

"What was that for?" Declan asks.

"I love you." Amanda replies.

"Me, too." Declan responds.

Amanda and Declan leave Jesse's bedroom and they go into the family room. They sit on the couch and they start kissing. As they kiss each other's lips, Nate is outside looking at Amanda's family room window watching Amanda making out with Declan. He goes inside of the apartment building and he finds Amanda's apartment number. As Amanda and Declan continue making out, Nate rings the bell and Amanda gets up to answer the door.

"Nate, it's almost midnight. What are you doing here?" Amanda asks.

"I want to know how you met my mom." Nate replies.

"After my sister and I found Lena crying in my house, she told us what happened between you too and the next day, we went to your apartment to get her things and your mom came in and she told us that the reason why you and Lena broke up was because she was partying a lot." Amanda responds.

Nate has just learned how Amanda and Kim met his mother. He tells Amanda that he was with his friends every night but she doesn't believe him. She believes that Nate was with another girl on the night that Lena met Declan, Kim and her boyfriend.

"Lena was drinking a lot and popping pills and yes, I was with another girl and I brought her back to my place and she spent the night. Lena came home the next morning and she found me in bed with this girl and she left telling me to spend the night with her. Lena and I got into a fight, I told her that it was over and she left." Nate says.

"Lena saw you at the bar with your friends and she got drunk. Your mom called me to pick her up and my sister and I got to your apartment and she said that Lena was vomiting in the bathroom and my sister went into the bathroom and she held Lena's hair back as she got sick in the toilet twice. She's dead because of you." Amanda replies.

Amanda tells Nate to leave and to go home. He leaves her apartment building and she goes back inside. Declan is still sitting on the couch and she sits right next to him. She tells him that Nate finally told her the truth about what happened with him and Lena. They get up from the couch and they get ready for bed.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, and the Oreo cake my mom got was delicious." Declan replies.

"Your mom gets the best cakes." Amanda responds.

Declan and Amanda get into bed and they say good night and I love you to each other. They pull the covers up and they go to sleep. Declan was glad to have a nice birthday and Amanda was happy to celebrate with him. A few days, Kim comes over to Amanda's apartment with a letter, she rings the bell and Amanda answers the door.

"Kim. What is it?" Amanda asks.

"I got something in the mail from Queens College, but I'm too nervous to open it." Kim replies, nervously.

"Sit down and relax. I'll get you some water." Amanda responds.

Kim sits down on the couch and Amanda pours ice cold water in a glass for Kim. Declan comes home a few seconds later and he greets Kim and she says hello back. Kim tells him that she got a letter but she's too nervous to open it. Amanda comes into the family room and she gives Kim the glass with water and she drinks it. Amanda greets Declan and she kisses his lips.

"Oh, my God. This is nerve racking. I feel like I'm going to throw up." Kim says.

"That's not a good sign." Declan says.

"Kim, if you're going to get sick, go into the bathroom. I don't want you throwing up on my floor." Amanda tells Kim.

A few seconds later, Kim opens her letter and she reads the letter. Kim says that it's from Queens College and it says that Kim has been accepted for the fall semester. Kim reads the letter and she is excited. Amanda and Declan wonder what's going on.

"What does it say?" Amanda asks.

"I got in. Yes!" Kim says, excitedly.

Kim and Amanda jump for joy as Kim's news is actually good news and not bad news that she thought it was going to be. Kim is excited about her acceptance letter from Queen College. All she has to do now is pick a major to study.

"I got into Queens." Kim says.

"Oh, congratulations!" Declan replies.

"Thank you." Kim responds.

Everyone in the Rollins household is happy about Kim's news. Amanda suggests that she and Kim should celebrate and Kim agrees to it. She asks Declan if he'll watch Jesse and Frannie and he agrees to it.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asks.

"I don't know!" Kim replies, excitedly.

Amanda and Kim scream and jump for joy together. They decide that they should go and have drinks to celebrate. They decide to go to a bar and have some more sister time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later that night at 9 PM, Amanda and Kim go to a bar and they go inside to celebrate Kim's acceptance letter to Queens College. As they go inside, the find a table to sit at and they start to talk about Kim going back to school since she was 16. Kim regrets dropping out of school because of her eating disorder but now she has her GED and she can get an education.

"Are you excited about going back to school?" Amanda asks.

"I am but I'm nervous about the first semester." Kim replies.

Kim tells Amanda that she doesn't know what to do when the first semester comes. Amanda tells her that she'll help her get over her nerves by helping her buy brand new clothes for school. Kim tells her that her boyfriend bought her new clothes before she moved in with him. The bartender comes to the table and the sister order raspberry lemonade. A few minutes later, the two raspberry lemonades come to the table.

"They didn't give us straws." Amanda says.

"I have straws. They have our names on them and we have different colors. Yours is pink and mine is blue." Kim replies.

Amanda asks Kim where she found krazy namesake straws and Kim tells her that she found them online and she ordered them. Amanda tells her that now they know whose drink is whose. The sisters talk about what they should do for Amanda's bachelorette party coming up in a few weeks. Kim suggests that all the girls go to a dance club and wear hot pink mini dresses. Amanda agrees and she tells her sister that it sounds fun.

"How do you like working at Daddy's restaurant?" Amanda asks.

"It's great. I'm a hostess and everyone there is so nice, even the customers too. The manager, Michelle who hired me is moving to Italy, so we're getting a new manager soon and it's a man. I'm nervous about that." Kim replies.

The sisters drink their raspberry lemonade and they look around trying to decide what to do. They talk more about Kim's new job at the restaurant and she hopes that she can work there until she gets some kind of a degree. They then talk about Amanda's upcoming wedding and Kim says that she's going to cry that day. They look and they see Nate at the bar and he's with his friends.

"Oh, my God. Is that Nate?" Kim asks.

"Yeah, and he's with his friends." Amanda replies.

Nate and his friends go over to Kim and Amanda and they say hello. Amanda and Kim decide to go dancing and Kim brings her raspberry lemonade with her but she turns her video camera on so that she knows what's going on with Amanda's drink. Nate asks for four tequila shots and he puts them in Amanda's drink. As Nate's spiking Amanda's drink, his friends are laughing and Kim keeps a close eye on Nate and his friends. Amanda and Kim return to the table after Nate and his friends leave as soon as they see that they're being recorded. Amanda drinks her lemonade not knowing that it was spiked. Kim tries to warn Amanda not to drink the lemonade, but she drinks half of the lemonade before realizing that she's drunk.

"Kim, I'm not feeling well." Amanda says, slurring her words.

"Let's get out of here." Kim replies.

Kim grabs her and Amanda's bags and they leave the bar. Amanda is holding on to Kim as she's drunk. Amanda starts to wonder where they are and where they're going. Kim gets to the side and she looks for a cab. She is very concerned about her sister.

"Amanda, are you drunk?" Kim asks.

"Amanda? Who's Amanda?" Amanda asks, confused.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Kim says.

Kim calls for a cab and she and Amanda get in the cab. Kim helps Amanda get into the cab and they sit close to each other. Amanda is still hanging on to Kim as they're riding in the cab. As the cab driver drives, Amanda starts to feel sick and she vomits on the floor in the cab. Kim holds Amanda's hair back as she continues throwing up.

"Is everything okay back there?" the cab driver asks.

"No, my sister's sick. Pull over." Kim replies.

The cab driver pulls over and Amanda stops vomiting for now. The cab driver helps Amanda out of the cab while Kim grabs her purse, but Amanda forgets hers in the cab. Kim apologizes to the cab driver and he gives her his business card telling her that if she needed anything to give him a call. The cab driver realizes that Amanda forgot her bag in the cab and as he tries to get it back to her, he realizes that they went somewhere else. He holds on to the bag and he drives back to the taxi garage and then he reports a missing purse that was left in his cab to his manager. He then grabs cleaning supplies and he cleans the vomit off of the floor of the cab. A few minutes later, the SVU team comes to the taxi garage to get Amanda's missing purse and they talk to the cab driver.

"I'm Lieutenant Benson and these are Detectives Tutuola, Carisi, Taymor and Dumas from Manhattan Special Victims Unit. You found a missing purse in your cab?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah. The poor girl vomited all over my cab. Her sister held her hair back and told me to pull over. I felt sorry for her, so I helped her out of the cab and when I realized that she forgot her purse, I tried to get it back to her but she was nowhere to be found. I went to the garage and told them about the purse. I had to clean up." The cab driver replies.

The cab driver gives Reese the purse and she looks inside of the bag. She looks inside and she sees Amanda's driver's license in the bag and she realizes that it's Amanda's purse and her cell phone shows one missed call from Declan.

"Oh, my God. This is Amanda's purse." Reese says, shocked.

The SVU team leaves the garage and they head back to the station with Amanda's purse. They realize that Amanda has vomited in the cab and they create a case. They talk to Chief Dodds and he helps the team with the case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Amanda and Kim are outside where the cab driver dropped them off and Amanda starts to feel sick again. Kim tries to comfort Amanda as she's about to get sick again. Kim is scared and she doesn't know what to do so she does the best she can to help her sister. Amanda bends down and she throws up on Kim's shoes.

"Amanda, you're throwing up again. I'm calling 911." Kim says.

"Help me, Kim. I need to go to the hospital." Amanda replies, sickly.

Kim gets her cell phone out and she calls 911. The operator picks up the phone and she asks Kim what's her emergency. Kim tells her that her sister might have been drugged and that she's vomiting everywhere, she's confused, sweating a lot, breathing slowly, gasping for air, slurring her words and that she thinks that Amanda might have alcohol poisoning. The operator tells Kim that an ambulance is on their way right now. Kim talks to Amanda and tells her to stay with her and that help is on the way. She tries to give Amanda water but she throws it up. Amanda becomes cold and Kim gives her a blanket to stay warm. Amanda passes out and Kim tells the operator that Amanda has passed out. She tells the operator that Amanda had raspberry lemonade and that the four tequila shots were spiked in her drink. A minute later, the ambulance and paramedics come to help Kim with Amanda.

"Please help my sister!" Kim yells in terror.

"Calm down, ma'am. We'll take care of your sister." The paramedic says.

The paramedics work on Amanda and Kim starts crying. They put Amanda on a stretcher and they put her in the ambulance. Kim is so scared that she doesn't know what to do if something happens to her sister. Kim picks up her cell phone and she calls her father and he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Tony asks.

"Daddy, Amanda's sick and she's going to the hospital. I think it's alcohol poisoning but I don't know. I'm scared." Kim replies.

"Go to the hospital. I'll be right there." Tony responds.

Kim hangs up the phone and her father tells his wife that his daughter's going to the hospital. They leave their house and they make their way to the hospital. The paramedics tell Kim that she can ride in the ambulance with Amanda. Kim and the paramedics go inside of the ambulance and they make their way to the hospital. A few minutes later, they arrive at the hospital and they admit Amanda right away. They go into the emergency room where they examine her for alcohol poisoning by putting IVs in her veins, pumping her stomach, putting her on a drip to top up her body's water, blood, sugar and vitamin levels and checking her vision. As Kim is watching this, she starts to cry.

"Why don't you have a seat? Your father's coming." The nurse tells Kim.

"Okay." Kim replies.

The nurse hands Kim a cup with water and she drinks it. She cries as she thinks about what might happen to her sister. Tony Rollins and his wife Christina arrive at the hospital and they see Kim sitting in the hospital lobby crying and cleaning the vomit off of her shoes. They walk up to her and they embrace her with open arms. Kim breaks down crying as she tells her father and stepmother that she got into Queens College and she and Amanda went to a bar and celebrated. She tells them that they went to dance and someone spiked Amanda's drink but she only drank half of her drink.

"Amanda told me that she wasn't feeling well, so we left the bar, we got in a cab and she started throwing up, I had to hold her hair back and the cab driver had to pull over and he helped her out of the cab. She forgot her purse and I stayed with her the entire time. She threw up on my shoes and I called 911 and the ambulance came and we're here now." Kim cries.

"Come on, honey, let's go." Christina says.

Christina takes Kim into other where she calls her boyfriend to bring her a pair of shoes. Kim's boyfriend Lorenzo arrives at the hospital with a pair of shoes for Kim. He finds her in another room and she cries in his arms and he gives her a clean pair of shoes. Kim throws the vomit filled shoes in the trash can.

"My feet hurt." Kim complains.

"How about a foot massage?" Lorenzo asks.

"That would be nice." Kim replies.

Lorenzo and Kim sit down and he rubs her feet while Christina cleans Kim's face with water. After rubbing her feet, he puts the lotion of and Kim is glad that her feet don't hurt anymore. Meanwhile, Tony is in the waiting room with a doctor.

"Mr. Rollins, your daughter's unconscious, but she's stable. She has alcohol poisoning. Her drink was spiked and we put vitamins in her system so she's going to be okay. Mr. Rollins, does Amanda have a boyfriend?" the doctor asks.

"Fiancé. She's getting married in a few weeks. Why? Did someone hurt her? When can I see my daughter?" Tony asks.

"No. As soon as she's conscious. We'll going to have to contact her fiancé." The doctor says.

The doctor calls Declan and he tells him that Amanda has been admitted to the hospital and Declan tells them that he'll be there as soon as he can. Tony knows that he needs to call his daughter's squad to let them know what's happening. He picks up his cell phone and he calls Olivia. Meanwhile at the station, the SVU team is solving a crime that involves Amanda and what happened to her. Olivia's cell phone rings and she realizes that it's Amanda's father and she picks up the phone.

"Benson." Olivia says.

"It's Amanda's father. You guys need to come to the hospital right away. Amanda has alcohol poisoning." Tony says in fear.

"Mr. Rollins, slow down We'll be right there." Olivia says.

Olivia gets off the phone with Amanda's father and she gets ready to leave the hospital. Olivia tells Reese to grab Amanda's purse so that they can give it back to Amanda. The team wonders what's going on.

"That was Tony Rollins. Amanda's in the hospital for alcohol poisoning. We have to leave now." Olivia says.

"I got the purse. Take everything that's for this case." Reese says.

The SVU team and Chief Dodds leave the station and they rush to the hospital to be with Amanda. They call Declan on their way there to tell him that something happened to Amanda. He says that he knows and that he's going there right now. They drive until they get to the hospital. They hope that Amanda is okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kim, Lorenzo, Tony and Christina are sitting at the waiting room at the hospital as Amanda is being taken care of. The SVU team and Chief Dodds arrive at the hospital so that they can find out about what happened to Amanda. They hope that Amanda will be okay. They wait to hear about Amanda's condition while they wait in the waiting room.

"Her fiancé's on his way here." Tony says.

"Thank God. He must be a nervous wreck." Olivia replies.

The doctor comes into the waiting room to tell Tony that he can see Amanda. He leaves the waiting room and he goes into his daughter's hospital room and he sits by her bedside. Amanda is wearing a hospital gown, a nose breathing tube, a catheter and she still has her engagement ring on. Amanda wakes up and she sees her father by her bed side.

"Daddy." Amanda whispers.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Tony asks

"Yeah. I want Declan. Where is he?" Amanda asks.

"He's coming, honey. You had me so worried." Tony replies.

Declan comes into the hospital and he sees Amanda's family and squad there too. He is a nervous wreck as he worries about Amanda. He runs his hands through his hair and he doesn't know what to do or say. A doctor at the hospital approaches Declan about Amanda and what has happened to her.

"Lt. Murphy? Are you Amanda Rollins' fiancé?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, I'm her fiancé." Declan replies.

"Good thing you came. Your fiancée was out with her sister and someone spiked her drink and she was throwing up and passed out. She was give water, but she threw that up, too." The doctor responds.

The doctor sits with Declan and he hands him a cup of coffee and he drinks it. Declan wonders how Amanda got alcohol poisoning. He hopes that she'll be okay. The doctor tells him that Amanda could develop depression.

"Please. I love her." Declan pleads.

"She's going to be okay. You don't have to worry about the bad things that can happen with alcohol poisoning. I'll bring you to your fiancée. She was asking for you. I need to talk to her father anyway." The doctor says.

The doctor takes Declan to Amanda's hospital room and she's laying in a hospital bed and her father is still at her bedside. Tony looks the other way to see that Declan has arrived just in time to be with Amanda. She wonders where Jesse is and she wants to see her baby girl.

"Mr. Rollins, why don't you come to my office while we talk with your daughter's squad? Come on." The doctor says.

"I'll be right outside, okay?" Tony whispers to his daughter.

"Okay." Amanda whispers back.

Tony kisses the top of Amanda's forehead and he leaves her hospital room with the doctor. Declan sits by Amanda's bedside and she looks into his eyes. He wonders if he should contact his family, the rest of her family or her mother. Amanda wonders where Jesse is.

"You're here." Amanda says.

"I had to drop Jesse and Frannie off with my mom. I didn't want her to see her mother like this. Do you want me to contact my family, the rest of your family or your mom?" Declan asks.

"Your mom is such a good person. Contact your family. The rest of my family isn't able to come until two weeks before the wedding. I don't want to see my mom." Amanda replies.

Tony is in the doctor's office with the doctor and Amanda's squad and the gets ready to hear about his daughter. He doesn't know what to think or say. He doesn't know what the doctor and the detectives are going to ask or tell him. Carisi sits down next to Tony so that they can discuss Amanda's case while the rest of her squad remain standing.

"Mr. Rollins, we went to a taxi garage and we spoke to a cab driver and he found your daughter's purse in the cab. She doesn't know that we have the purse with us." Carisi says.

"Your daughter's drink was spiked with four tequila shots and that's how she got alcohol poisioning and which caused the vomiting." The doctor tells Tony.

"I know my daughter. She's a good girl. She has never done anything like this before." Tony replies.

Reese hands Tony Amanda's purse so that he knows how Amanda left it in the cab after getting sick in the back of the cab. She tells him that his youngest daughter tried to grab Amanda's purse after grabbing hers, but she was too worried about Amanda. The rest of the squad tell Tony how Amanda got very sick and got alcohol poisioning. Meanwhile Declan is still with Amanda in her hospital room and he contacts his family, Bella Carisi and her husband, Tommy. A few minutes later, Bella and Tommy arrive at the hospital.

"Are you here for Amanda Rollins?" the doctor asks.

"Yeah. She's my best friend." Bella replies.

The doctor takes Bella and Tommy to Amanda's hospital room to check on Amanda. She says that she wishes that she could have came to help her when she got sick. Tommy gives her a cup with coffee and she drinks it. A few minutes later, Declan's family arrives with baby Jesse and he tells them about what has happened to Amanda. They hope that she is well enough to go home soon. Declan says that he'll take good care of Amanda and that he'll bring her back to health because he loves her so much that he would do anything in the world for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Reese go into Amanda's hospital room and they find her with a nose breathing tube. They stand by Amanda's hospital bed as they prepare to tell her what has happened to her. Amanda wonders what they're going to tell her.

"Am I okay?" Amanda asks.

"You may have been drugged. You were drinking raspberry lemonade and 4 tequila shots. We retrieved your purse in a taxi garage, Amanda." Reese replies.

Amanda has just learned that she forgot her purse while drunk, confused and sick. She wonders what else has happened to her. Olivia and Reese prepare to tell her more about the alcohol poisoning that she has suffered since she had raspberry lemonade that was spiked with four tequila shots.

"Was I with my sister? Did something bad happened to me?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. Someone spiked your drink. You were passed out. You'd thrown up." Olivia replies.

"I kind of remember. I threw up in a cab. Kim held my hair back and she told the drive to pull over and help me out. He tried to give me my purse back." Amanda responds.

Fin, Carisi, Chief Dodds and Doom come into Amanda's hospital room to check on her. They stand at her bedside as they see her in a hospital bed with a nose breathing tube. Amanda wonders if she's going to lose her badge because of the alcohol poisoning, but Olivia and Chief Dodds tell her that she'll have her badge and that she didn't know that this was going to happen to her. She says that she'll never have tequila shots again and that she's glad that there won't be any drinks with alcohol at her wedding.

"How are you feeling, Detective Rollins?" Chief Dodds asks.

"I'm still shaken about what happened, but I'm feeling a little better than I was before coming here." Amanda replies.

Kim comes into Amanda's hospital room relieved that nothing bad has happened to Amanda and she lays in bed with Amanda and they lay there together. Amanda asks Kim if she had been crying and she tells her yes. As the girls lay in bed, they remember that they used to do the same thing and sleep in each other's beds when they were little girls.

"Kim, let's go down to the station." Olivia says.

"Am I under arrest?" Kim asks, confused.

"No, we just need to talk about the alcohol poisoning." Olivia replies.

Olivia, Reese, Kim, Christina, Tony and Fin tell Amanda that they're going down to the station and that they hope that she feels better. Carisi tells Reese that he'll pick her up from the station when she's ready to leave. They leave the hospital and they go into the station to talk about what happened to Amanda at the bar. Fin tells Tony that they're going to talk at his desk.

"Where are you going with my husband?" Christina asks.

"Mrs. Rollins, your husband's going to talk to Fin while we talk to Kim, so why don't you wait in my office." Olivia replies.

Reese and Kim go into the interview room so that they can wait for Olivia before talking about Amanda. Olivia and Christina go into her office and she offers her coffee. Christina sits on the couch with Olivia and she hands her a cup with coffee in it. She drinks the coffee as she talks about her husband's relationship with his daughters.

"When my husband gambled, he forgot about his problems with his ex-wife. But Amanda loves him." Christina says.

"Daddy's little girl? What about Kim?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, she's very close with him. They have a good relationship." Christina replies.

Olivia tells Christina that she has to talk to Kim about Amanda so she says that she can wait in her office until she gets back. She leaves the office telling her that she'll be right back to check on her. Olivia goes into the interview room ready to talk to Kim about what happened to Amanda. She sits down at the table and they get ready to talk about Amanda and what happened to her.

"I got accepted to Queens College and we decided to celebrate. I just got the letter. Amanda was happy for me." Kim says.

"So the two of you went out to celebrate?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, we went to a bar and we had raspberry lemonade." Kim replies.

Reese and Olivia have just learned that Kim got into Queens to celebrate and they went to the bar where they had raspberry lemonade. Kim mentions that she brought her drink to the dance floor with Amanda. She tells them that she had a feeling that Amanda's drink was going to get spiked.

"Someone used your phone to record a video what was happening to Amanda's drink." Olivia says.

"Did you and Amanda see anyone at the bar?" Reese asks.

"Yeah, we saw Nate there." Kim replies.

Kim has told Olivia and Reese that she and Amanda saw Nate at the bar. She gets ready to tell them that they also saw his friends there, too. Kim doesn't know if something is going to happen with the alcohol poisoning case.

"Nate who?" Reese asks.

"Nate Davis. He was with his friends. This is all my fault." Kim replies.

"Kim, blaming yourself isn't going to help your sister." Olivia responds.

"Amanda drank the spiked lemonade. I saw her vomiting." Kim cries.

As Kim starts to cry, Reese gives Kim a tissue to wipe her tears. She wishes that there was more that she can do to prevent alcohol poisoning. She worries that Amanda might have to go to AA meetings even though she's not a heavy drinker. Her mother always drank until she got drunk, but never went to an AA meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The rest of the SVU team come into the station while Declan stays with Amanda at the hospital. Kim gives Olivia her cell phone so that they can find out who spiked Amanda's drink. Fin and Tony are just finishing up talking about Amanda.

"Mr. Rollins, do you have any issues with your daughters?" Fin asks.

"No, I love my girls very much. Their mother didn't want them spending too much time with me because of my gambling addiction. I haven't gambled in years since my ex-wife threw me out of my house. I just hope you find the person that did this to my daughter." Tony replies.

Fin tells Tony that he and the rest of the squad will find the person that spiked Amanda's drink. Tony gets ready to leave the station, but he doesn't want to leave without his wife. The other detectives and Chief Dodds gather around to find out who drugged Amanda. Olivia and Kim leave the interview room and they go into her office and Christina is about to head home.

"Okay, Mrs. Rollins, you can go home now. Your husband's waiting for you in the squad room." Olivia says.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Bye." Christina replies.

Christina and Tony leave the station and they head home so that they can get some sleep. Olivia tells Kim to get some rest in her office while she and the detectives find out about what happened to Amanda. She leaves the office to see about the case and Kim drifts off to sleep. They open files and try to find pictures of Amanda, Kim, Nate and his friends. They watch a video of Nate and his friends spiking Amanda's drink.

"There's Amanda's drink being spiked. Four tequila shots. Let's see who's spiking the drink." Olivia says.

"Found him. It's that guy Nate and those are his friends. They're laughing as they're spiking Amanda's drink." Fin replies.

Fin says that Nate and his friends drugged Amanda and they were the ones who spiked Amanda's drink. Olivia tells them to arrest Nate and his friends. Chief Dodds tells them to bring them down to the station. Reese finds a picture of Amanda as the victim, a picture of Kim as the witness and pictures of Nate and his friends as the perpetrators. They still don't know the names of Nate's friends.

"Now, we know who spiked the drink." Doom says.

"I'm going to tell Kim." Olivia says.

Olivia goes into her office and she sees that Kim is asleep on the couch there. She walks up to Kim as she sleeps peacefully on the sofa. Olivia gives Kim a push and she moans exhaustedly. Olivia tells Kim to wake up and she wakes up.

"How long was I asleep for?" Kim asks.

"A few minutes. We found out who spiked your sister's drink." Olivia replies.

Kim has just learned that the SVU team saw the video on her phone and that they found out who spiked here sister's drink. She hopes that nobody will ever spike Amanda's drink again. Kim is still not too happy about what happened at the bar.

"It was Nate and his friends. They poured four tequila shots in her lemonade and they were laughing." Olivia says.

"Oh, my God. Why didn't I try to stop them? My sister- "Kim cries.

As Kim breaks down crying, Olivia sits next to her on the couch. She gives her a tissue to wipe her tears. Olivia tells Kim that Amanda's going to be okay. Kim tells her that Amanda can never have tequila shots again. She also tells Olivia the names of Nate's friends and she tells her that his friends are Matt Randall and John Quinn. Olivia tells her that Nate and his friends will be arrested.

"Why don't you call your boyfriend to come and pick you up?" Olivia asks.

"Yeah, good idea." Kim replies.

Kim calls her boyfriend to come and pick her up and he tells her that he'll be there. A few minutes later, Lorenzo comes to the station to pick Kim up and they head home together. After they leave, Olivia tells the team that they have the names of Nate's friends. She tells them that his friends are Matt Randall and John Quinn. They find their pictures and they put them up as the perpetrators.

"It's late, so we'll do the arrest tomorrow. You guys go home and get some rest." Chief Dodds says.

"Well, I have to get home to Noah. Lucy has been with him all night. He won't sleep unless I'm with him." Olivia says.

The team goes home to get some rest so that they can do the arrest the next day. Carisi takes Reese home and then he goes home to get some rest. Olivia goes home a few minutes later and she comes home and sees that Lucy is still here with Noah who's in his pajamas.

"Lucy, thank you so much for staying." Olivia says.

"Of course. How's Detective Rollins doing?" Lucy asks.

"She's okay. Her fiancé's with her. It could've been worse." Olivia replies.

Lucy hands Noah to Olivia and she is glad to be holding her son in her arms. She is also glad to be home after a long night of trying to solve Amanda's alcohol poisoning case. She hopes to finish the case the next morning.

"Hi, my love. You're still awake." Olivia says to Noah.

"He didn't want to sleep without his mommy." Lucy tells Olivia.

"Oh, Mommy's home. Mommy's home. Mommy's home." Olivia tells Noah.

Lucy heads out of Olivia's apartment and she heads home to get some sleep. Olivia takes Noah to his bedroom and she puts him to bed. After putting Noah to bed, Olivia goes to bed so that she and the SVU team can finish the alcohol poisoning case. She knows that Amanda's okay and that she won't have to deal with anymore trauma.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Declan is still at the hospital with Amanda and the doctor and nurse come to check on her. They see that she's doing much better than before she came to the hospital. The doctor tells Declan that Amanda should be well enough to go home soon. Declan says that he wants Amanda to recover from the alcohol poisoning.

"Take her home, Lt. Murphy." The doctor says.

"She's coming home with me." Declan tells the doctor.

The doctor helps Amanda out of bed and the nurse gives Amanda fresh clean clothes since her clothes still have vomit stains on them. They put the vomit stained clothes in an evidence bag so that they can use it as evidence to how Amanda vomited during the alcohol poisoning episode. The nurse finds Kim's shoes covered in vomit in the trash can and she puts them in another evidence bag. The nurse tells Amanda that she can shower before leaving the hospital to go home.

"The vomiting made you dehydrated and you had a lot of IVs, so make sure you go to the bathroom before you take a shower." The nurse tells Amanda.

"Okay, but I need the catheter removed first." Amanda tells the nurse.

The nurse removes the catheter that Amanda had on and she cleans it for the next patient to use. The doctor removes the nose breathing tube that Amanda has been wearing since she was admitted. The nurse gives Amanda the fresh clothes and as she makes her way to the bathroom, she looks up at Declan wondering where he'll be.

"Don't go." Amanda whispers.

"It's okay. I'll wait for you until you're done." Declan tells Amanda with a smile.

Declan kisses Amanda on her cheek and she makes her way to the bathroom and then she closes the door. He sits down in a chair and he calls his parents to check on Jesse and Frannie. They tell him that they're fine and he says that he appreciates them taking Jesse and Frannie whenever they either work, need alone time, or take a trip together. In the bathroom, Amanda sits on the toilet and she relieves her bladder. As she empties her bladder, she feels such relief. After she's done, she flushes the toilet and she washes up at the sink, takes her hospital gown off, puts her engagement ring on top of the sink and she takes a shower. As she showers, she breathes in the steam and she feels relief. After she's done showering, she puts on the fresh new clothes, dries her hair and she puts her engagement ring back on. After putting her ring back on, she brushes her teeth. A few minutes later, Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she finds Declan waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Declan asks.

"Yeah. Let's go home." Amanda replies.

The nurse wheels Amanda out of her hospital room and they leave the hospital to go home. Declan, Amanda and the nurse are outside by the hospital entrance and Declan goes to get the car. A few seconds later, Declan pulls the car up and he helps Amanda out of the wheelchair and into the car. As Declan helps Amanda into the car, he puts her purse on the floor of the front seat in the car and Declan drives home with Amanda. A few minutes later, Amanda and Declan arrive home and it's late at night. Amanda puts her purse down at the table and Declan closes the door.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? You gotta be real hungry and then we can talk." Declan tells Amanda.

"Yeah, I need something soft to settle my stomach." Amanda replies.

"My mom made chicken noodle soup with rice in it for you. I'll reheat it and I can make you some ginger tea and toast with some ginger spread. Saltines and bananas help settle your stomach." Declan responds.

Amanda sits down at the kitchen table and Declan reheats the chicken noodle soup, heats up water for the tea and he puts a piece of sliced bread in the toaster and he toasts the bread. A few minutes later, the soup is hot, Declan pours the hot water in the mug with the tea bag and he steeps it, takes out the toast and he spreads it with the ginger spread. He puts slices of bananas on the toast and he puts the saltines in the soup too. Declan brings the tea, soup and toast to Amanda and she eats it and drinks the tea. Declan takes out the honest tea with orange mango flavored herbal tea, pours it in a cup and he drinks it.

"How is it, darling?" Declan asks.

"It's settling my stomach. I should thank your mom for the soup." Amanda replies.

"That's good. Ginger settles the stomach, my dad said." Declan responds.

"Your dad knows a lot about drinks." Amanda replies.

As Amanda eats her soft food, she feels better and is able to keep the food down without throwing it up. She sips her tea and she doesn't throw the tea up just like she threw the water up when her sister tried to give it to her. After she eats the soft food, Declan cleans up her plate and bowl and he puts them in the dish washer. Amanda goes into the bedroom and she puts on her night clothes. Declan puts on his night clothes and they sit on the couch watching a movie. Declan makes Amanda another cup of ginger tea and she drinks it. As they watch a movie, Amanda falls asleep on the couch two hours after eating. Declan carries Amanda to their bedroom and he puts her to bed. He tucks her in and he kisses the top of her forehead and he goes to bed too. An hour later, Amanda wakes up and she gets out of bed and Declan is still asleep.

"Amanda? Is everything okay?" Declan asks in his sleep.

"Yeah. I just need to use the bathroom." Amanda whispers.

Amanda leaves her bedroom and she makes her way to the bathroom. Since she fell asleep on the couch, she forgot to use the bathroom before going to bed. She enters the bathroom and she closes the door. In the bathroom, Amanda opens the toilet lid softly, pulls her pajama pants down to her ankles, sits on the toilet with her eyes closed and pees with a sigh of relief. After she's done she grabs some toilet paper, cleans up, pulls her pajama pants up, flushes the toilet, washes up at the sink and she leaves the bathroom. Amanda goes back to bed after returning from the bathroom. She hopes that she doesn't have to use the bathroom again in the middle of the night and that she'll go as soon as she wakes up the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Tony Rollins comes to his daughter's apartment building to check on her. He rings the bell and Declan answers the door. He lets him in the house and he sits down on the couch as Declan pours coffee in a mug.

"How's Amanda?" Tony asks.

"Much better. She's still sleeping." Declan replies.

Declan comes into the family room and he hands Tony the coffee mug. As Tony drinks the coffee, he thinks about what happened the night before. They talk about Tony's past with both Amanda and Kim and what happened during and after the divorce. He remembers that he wanted his girls with him but their mother thought that he wasn't capable of taking care of his children on his own. Now he has a relationship with them and they see each other as much as they can.

"I'm going to wake Amanda up. She'll be happy to see her." Declan says.

Declan enters the bedroom and he sits on top of the bed as Amanda sleeps peacefully. He wonders if she's going to wake up or stay asleep. He moves closer to her put she doesn't make a sound. Declan lays next to Amanda and she turns to face him and then she wakes up. After she wakes up, he kisses her cheek.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Declan asks.

"Good morning. Better than last night. Your mom's soup helped settle my stomach and your dad's tea did, too." Amanda replies.

Amanda is still lying in bed and Declan is still sitting with her. He confesses that he was worried about her last night. Amanda says that they're safe together now. Declan tickles Amanda and she starts to giggle loudly. As Declan tickles her, Amanda starts to feel her bladder getting full.

"Stop! I gotta pee!" Amanda giggles loudly.

"Well, from all of that ginger tea you drank last night, I bet you do. I'll bring you breakfast in bed and we'll spend the day together after. Your father's here." Declan tells Amanda.

Declan gives Amanda a kiss on her lips and she gets out of bed. He goes into the kitchen to start breakfast for Amanda. Tony is sitting at the kitchen table as Declan prepares breakfast. He looks inside the pantry and he looks to see what Amanda can eat that's soft.

"When Amanda and Kim got sick as little girls, I would make them oatmeal with tea and some toast." Tony says.

"Good to know. Where's Mrs. Rollins?" Declan asks.

"She's at home. She was sleeping when I left my house. I should call her." Tony replies.

Tony picks up his phone and he calls his wife. Declan is making ginger tea, oatmeal and toast for Amanda for breakfast. Amanda walks out of her bedroom and she makes her way to the bathroom and she closes the door. In the bathroom, Amanda pulls her pajama pants down and she sits on the toilet and her bladder gives out with a long rushing stream. In the kitchen, Declan is getting Amanda's oatmeal, toast and tea and he puts it in a carrying tray.

"Is Amanda still asleep?" Tony asks.

"No, she just woke up. She's in the bathroom." Declan replies.

Amanda is finishing up with the last drop of urine and she feels such relief. A few seconds later, she's done and it's all out of her and she sighs as the last drop is gone. She grabs some toilet paper off of the roll, cleans up, pulls her pajama pants up, flushes the toilet and she washes up at the sink. She leaves the bathroom and she goes back into the bedroom. Declan enters the bedroom with a carry tray that has oatmeal, toast and tea and he brings it to Amanda.

"You brought me breakfast in bed? How nice." Amanda says.

"After what happened last night, I want to take care of you." Declan replies.

Tony comes into the bedroom to see that Amanda is going to have breakfast in bed with Declan. He sits in bed with Amanda and Declan as they get ready to have breakfast in bed. Declan gets his bagel and he spreads it with cream cheese. Amanda and Tony start to make eye contact with one another.

"Hi, Daddy." Amanda says.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Tony asks.

"Better than last night." Amanda replies.

Amanda starts to eat her oatmeal and she finds it soft and easy to digest. Declan reminds her to mix the oatmeal and the toast along with the ginger tea so that she doesn't throw it up. Declan eats his bagel and has coffee to go with it. Amanda eats half of the oatmeal, then she drinks her tea and then she eats the first slice of toast.

"I'm glad that you can keep your food down." Declan says.

"Me too. I can't believe I threw that water up that Kim was trying to give me last night." Amanda replies.

"She told me that she tried to help you as much as she could." Tony replies.

As Amanda starts to finish her breakfast, Declan realizes that she's almost out of tea and he goes into the kitchen to make her another cup. A few minutes later, Tony has to leave and he tells them goodbye and Declan gives him bagels to take home to his wife. Declan comes back in with another cup of tea and Amanda finishes up her oatmeal and toast. When she's done with breakfast, she drinks her second cup of tea and she finishes it. Declan takes the breakfast tray away and Amanda feels her bladder getting full again.

"I gotta pee." Amanda says.

"Amanda, you just went." Declan replies.

"True, but your dad's ginger tea was really delicious." Amanda responds.

Declan agrees with Amanda and she gets out of bed. She leaves the bedroom and she makes her way to the bathroom. Amanda goes into the bathroom and she closes the door. In the bathroom, Amanda pulls her pajama pants, sits on the toilet and feels relief as she pees. A few seconds later, she's done, grabs some toilet paper from the roll, flushes the toilet, washes up at the sink and she gets ready to take a shower. She takes her pajamas off and she goes into the shower. Five minutes later, she gets out of the shower and she gets dressed. Declan then showers while Amanda brushes her teeth. He gets dressed and brushes his teeth. They start to plan their day when they're done with their morning routines.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Amanda and Declan leave the apartment to spend the day together and they decide to spend the day at the park together. Amanda says that some fresh air will do her some good and Declan agrees. Around lunchtime, they decide to grab some food to take to the park with them. They grab some grilled chicken sandwiches and small fries with strawberry lemonade and they go to the park where they start to eat their lunch.

"Do you like spending time with me?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah, I think we have fun together." Declan replies.

Declan kisses Amanda on her cheek and they continue to eat their lunch and he cleans her mouth with a napkin. After lunch, they talk about their upcoming wedding and Amanda is happy that she's going to marry Declan. They decide to go for a walk in the park while they spend some alone time together.

"I love you." Declan says.

"I love you, too." Amanda replies.

Back at the station, the SVU team is getting ready to arrest Nate and his friends. Fin, Carisi and Doom get ready to leave the station. Olivia says that she hopes that the arrest will go to plan. Reese wonders when Carisi will be back. Carisi walks up to her and they make eye contact. Reese asks if he'll be back and he tells her yes.

"Now, an arrest has to be made and we'll spend the rest of the day together. Fin, Doom and I gotta go. I love you." Carisi says.

Reese tells Carisi that she loves him too and he kisses her cheek. Fin, Doom and Carisi head out of the station and they make their way to arrest Nate and his friends. Olivia comes out of her office wondering what's going on in the squad room and she approaches Reese.

"Did you hear that? He says he loves me." Reese says.

"Oh, my God. Carisi loves you?" Olivia asks.

"Yes. No guy has ever told me that before." Reese replies.

Olivia and Reese come inside her office to gossip about their love lives with each other. Reese tells her that she loves Carisi back. Olivia tells her about her relationship with Tucker and she tells her that he took her and her son to Paris.

"I would really like to go to Italy." Reese says.

"Ask Carisi to take you." Olivia suggests.

Fin, Carisi and Doom walk around to find the bar that Nate owns and they approach a woman who happens to be Nate's girlfriend. They take out their badges and she thinks that she's going to be arrested. They tell her that they just want to know where Nate is.

"Excuse me, miss? Do you know a man named Nate Davis?" Doom asks.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend. Why? Is he in trouble?" Kate responds.

"Yeah. He and his friends put tequila shots in someone's drink. Do you know where they are?" Carisi asks.

"He's at the bar that he owns. I get free food and drinks there." Kate replies.

The detectives thank Kate and they head to the bar that Nate owns. They walk up to the bartender and they show them their badges saying that there's an investigation for drugging a drink. The bartender offers them a drink but they say no.

"Where's the owner, Nate Davis at?" Fin asks.

"He's in the game room playing darts with his friends. They're always here playing darts, drinking, eating or laughing. Matt Randall and John Quinn are his friends. He should be running this bar, not hanging out with his friends while he's here." The bartender replies.

Doom, Carisi and Fin go into the game room at the bar and they find Nate and his friends playing darts and laughing. They detectives get out their badges to arrest them. They walk up to Nate and his friends and they take out their handcuffs.

"NYPD! Put your hands up!" Fin demands.

"Don't say a word and do what we say!" Doom demands.

The detectives take out their handcuffs and they get ready to arrest Nate and his friends. They wonder if they should run but the detectives will still find them. Nate and his friends put their hands up in the air and they don't make a sound.

"Matt Randall, John Quinn and Nate Davis, you're under arrest." Fin says.

"Arrested for what?" Matt asks.

"Shut up!" Carisi demands.

Fin handcuffs Nate while Carisi handcuffs Matt and Doom handcuffs John. They make the handcuffs tight so that they won't break free from them. They start to get ready to read their rights to Nate, Matt and John before walking out of the game room and out of the bar.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford to hire an attorney, one will be appointed to you." Doom says.

"Let's go, guys." Carisi replies.

Fin, Carisi and Doom head out of the game room and out of the bar and they walk Nate and his friends out who are in handcuffs. The customers and employees there look shocked as they see Nate and his friends being arrested. They put the three guys in the back of the police car and Fin and Carisi get in and Fin drives. Doom takes a cab and he's following the cop car so that he can bring Nate and his friends to the station with Fin and Carisi. Meanwhile, Amanda is at the park with Declan and she gets a text from Fin saying that Nate and his friends were arrested. She and Declan leave the park and they head to the station and they sit in the interview room as they wait for Olivia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Olivia comes into the interview room and she sits down with Amanda and Declan. She starts to explain that Nate and his friends were arrested. Amanda doesn't know what to think or say and neither does Declan.

"Wait a minute. They drugged my Amanda?" Declan asks, confused.

"Yes, we have them on video and they were laughing." Olivia replies.

"Amanda, is that true?" Declan asks.

Amanda starts to break down in tears as she tries to tell the truth about what happened the previous night. Declan runs his hands through his hair wondering what Amanda's going to say next. Olivia continues to explain more and then she sees that Amanda is upset.

"Yes. It is true. Nate and his friends put four tequila shots in my drink and I drank it without knowing. I got sick in the cab and my baby sister got my vomit on her shoes. I bet she's pissed at me. I'm sorry, Declan. I should have told you last night, but I love you so much and I don't want you to leave me." Amanda cries.

"Hey, it's okay. You know that I love you and I would never do something like that." Declan soothes.

Declan comforts Amanda as she cries in his arms. He tells her that he won't let anyone do anything to her again. Olivia doesn't know what to think or say. She shows them the video of Nate and his friends spiking Amanda's drink. Declan is furious and wants him and his friends put away for a long time.

"He drugged my fiancée. I want to see that son of a bitch pay." Declan demands.

"What about his friends?" Olivia asks.

"Them too." Declan replies.

Fin, Carisi and Doom return to the station and they have Nate, Matt and John in handcuffs. Chief Dodds comes to the station to see that the detectives have arrested Nate and his friends. They put Nate and his friends in separate integration rooms and Fin and Carisi talk to Nate first. Buchanan is to be Nate's lawyer and his friends' lawyer too. Fin and Carisi show them the evidence that Amanda was drugged which contains a video from her sister's phone.

"We know you and your friends drugged Amanda Rollins." Fin growls.

"No, she wanted to drink. She was partying with her sister." Nate says.

"Amanda left the bar so drunk, she threw up all over her sister's shoes."

They show him and Buchanan Amanda's vomit stained clothes and her sister's vomit stained shoes. Nate says that he can't explain how the vomit got there and maybe she had too much tequila to drink and that's why she got sick. He mentions that he and his friends left after the drink was spiked. Kim comes into the station and she isn't too happy with Nate and his friends.

"Where are they?!" Kim demands.

"Relax, Kim. They're being interrogated." Reese says.

Next, the question Nate's friends and they go with the same story as Nate. As Nate is being interrogated, he says that he wanted to rekindle his relationship with Amanda but Fin and Carisi give him the truth but he isn't buying it.

"I only spiked her drink because I'm still in love with her but she doesn't want to be with me." Nate says.

"You do know that she's engaged. Her fiancé isn't too happy about what you did." Carisi replies.

"I've been seeing this girl Kate for some time. She's somewhat like Amanda and I cheated on Lena with her." Nate responds.

Soon Nate and his friends are ready to be booked and processed. Kim is fuming about Nate and his friends. The detectives take them out of the interrogation room and they take them to be booked a processed. Matt and John are the first ones out to be processed so Kim can't attack them. Nate comes out and Kim is ready to attack him. Amanda comes out and she's petrified to see Nate.

"I'm going to hurt you, Amanda!" Nate yells.

"Don't go anywhere near my sister, you son of a bitch!" Kim demands.

Declan comes out and he takes Amanda and Kim home. Nate and his friends are being booked and processed and they're sitting in a jail cell. They want to get out of the jail cell and they demand to be released. Meanwhile at Amanda and Declan's apartment, she and Kim sit on the couch and they talk about what happened the night before.

"Are you pissed at me for throwing up on your shoes?" Amanda asks.

"No, I'm pissed at Nate and his friends for spiking your drink and laughing about it." Kim replies.

An hour later, Nate's girlfriend, Kate bails him and his friends out of jail and they aren't allowed to be anywhere near Amanda or anyone that she knows. They go back to Nate's place to celebrate with drinks and food. Amanda decides to get a restraining order against Nate and his friends. Two days later, Amanda gets the restraining order against Nate and his friends and they receive the restraining order. Olivia hands Nate and his friends restraining orders.

"A restraining order?!" Nate and his friends demand.

"Yes. If you go anywhere near Amanda or her fiancé, you will be arrested." Olivia tells Nate and his friends.

Nate and his friends go to his bar and they continue to play darts. As they play darts, they start laughing. A few minutes later, they decide to come up with signature drinks and they mix different drinks. They taste the drinks but they spit them out.

"So, what's the deal with the blonde that's engaged to a cop?" John asks.

"I used to be in a relationship with her. I was her sponsor inside of GA meetings and her boyfriend outside of GA meetings. I cheated on her with another girl named Lena Olsen and she ended the relationship. A couple weeks ago, Lena caught me cheating on her with Kate, who I'm seeing now and we ended it. A few days ago, I saw Amanda and it was her fiancé's birthday and I told her not to marry him but she said that she loves him now." Nate replies.

The guys open up the bar and they stand behind the bar getting ready to make drinks. They come up with a plan for Amanda's fiancé to come into the bar and order something that won't agree with him so that he can die and so that Amanda won't marry him. Meanwhile, Declan makes plans with Fin and Carisi to go to a bar to have drink that are non-alcohol and they agree.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A few days later, Declan, Carisi and Fin head to the bar and they see Nate and his friends there. They sit down at a table and the waitress comes to their table and she gets ready to order their drinks. Carisi and Fin decide to order raspberry lemonade and Declan wants to try a Pina colada.

"What can I get you guys?" the waitress asks.

"I'll have the raspberry lemonade." Fin replies.

"A raspberry lemonade." Carisi tells the waitress.

Carisi and Fin have just order raspberry lemonade. The waitress comes around to Declan so that he can order his drink. Fin and Carisi wait patiently as he places his order. Declan decides to try the Pina colada, but he has to stay away from run otherwise he will have an allergic reaction.

"And for you?" the waitress asks.

"I'll have the Pina colada. Make mine non-alcoholic. I'm allergic to rum." Declan replies.

"Non-alcoholic. Certainly, sir." The waitress responds.

As they wait for the drinks, Declan tells Carisi and Fin about his upcoming wedding to Amanda. They suggest throwing him a bachelor party and it'll be all guys. They talk about going to a club and listen to party music. Declan says that he wants to invite all of his male friends and families. A few minutes later, the drinks have arrived and the guys drink them.

"How's Amanda been since she had alcohol poisoning?" Fin asks.

"She's good. We needed that time together." Declan replies.

The guys have some of their drinks and then they hear music playing. Carisi suggests that they listen and dance to the music so that they can get ideas for the reception. Declan takes out his EpiPen and he leaves it by his drink. They get up from the table and they sing and dance to the songs. Nate and his friends get the rum and they start to walk to the table that Declan, Fin and Carisi were seated at. The waitress that took the men's drinks videotapes Nate and his friends as Nate puts the rum in Declan's drink and he and his friends start laughing. The waitress is shocked so she saves the video. Nate and his friends leave the table and they take Declan's EpiPen with them and Declan, Carisi and Fin return to the table and Declan unknowingly drinks the Pina Colada and he gasps for air.

"Hey, Murphy." Carisi says.

Declan starts having trouble breathing and he doesn't know what to tell Carisi and Fin. They wonder what to think or say to Declan as his breathing is almost stopping. Nate and his friends leave before Declan starts to have a bad reaction.

"Hey, you okay?" Carisi asks, concerned.

"I-I can't breathe. Something's not right." Declan mumbles.

"Okay. We got you." Carisi says.

Declan keeps gasping for air as Fin and Carisi try to help him but he breathing keeps slowing down. They lead him out of the bar and they try to go outside. Declan can't make it outside so he leans on to Fin and Carisi and they try to get him outside/

"We have to get him to the hospital." Carisi says.

"Murphy, do you have your EpiPen?" Fin asks.

"No, can't breathe." Declan mumbles.

Fin and Carisi worry about Declan as they worry about his EpiPen too. Declan suddenly feels lightheaded and he stops breathing. He passes out outside of the bar right in front of Carisi, Fin, the customers and the employees. The customers and employees gasp as Declan passes out. They start to worry about him and they reach for a walkie talkie and a cell phone.

"Hey, Murphy?" Fin asks, concerned.

"We need an ambulance! Call 911!" Carisi yells.

Fin takes out his cell phone and he and Carisi call 911. The operator picks up the phone and she asks what's their emergency. They tell her that Declan might have been drugged and that he passed out. They tell her that he started gasping for air and that he was having trouble breathing and they think that Declan might have an allergic reaction to whatever he drank or ate. Carisi said that it was a drink and someone put rum in it which Declan is allergic to. Fin says that he was feeling lightheaded as soon as they got outside and then he passed out. She tells them that an ambulance is on their way right now. They say that Declan had his EpiPen out with him but when he started having trouble breathing, it wasn't at the table where he left his drink. A minute later, the ambulance and paramedics come inside of the bar to help Fin and Carisi with Declan.

"Please help our friend!" Fin yells.

"Calm down, Detective. We'll take care of your friend." The paramedic says.

The paramedics work on Declan and Fin and Carisi know that they should call SVU, Amanda and his family. One of the paramedics goes outside and he brings a stretcher as Declan is being worked on. They put Declan on a stretcher and they put him in the ambulance. He's wearing an oxygen mask as he's being put in the ambulance. Fin picks up the phone and she calls Olivia who is out with Tucker.

"Benson." Olivia says.

"Liv, call everyone from SVU. Murphy's being rushed to the hospital. He has an allergic reaction." Fin says in fear.

"Fin, slow down. We'll be right there." Olivia says.

Olivia gets off the phone with Fin and she gets ready to leave for the hospital. Tucker helps her with her coat and she calls Lucy to ask if she can stay with Noah for a few more hours and she agrees. Tucker gets his coat on and wonders what's going on.

"That was Fin. Declan Murphy's in the hospital for an allergic reaction. We have to leave now." Olivia says.

"Call the squad, Rollins and his family. I'll drive." Tucker replies.

Tucker and Olivia leave the bar and they rush to the hospital to be with Declan. She calls the squad and Declan's family to let them know that Declan is in the hospital. A few minutes later, they arrive at the hospital and they see that the SVU team is there and they wait for Amanda to come and Declan's family too. Chief Dodds arrives at the hospital and he asks Olivia to call Amanda to tell her that Declan was rushed to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Amanda is at her apartment and she is putting Jesse to bed. She is on the couch and she's playing with Frannie. She is petting Frannie as they watch a movie. Frannie kisses her face and then Amanda's cell phone rings and it's the hospital calling. Amanda picks up the phone and she answers it wondering why the hospital is calling her.

"Hello?" Amanda asks.

"Is this Amanda Rollins?" the nurse asks.

"Yes, this is she." Amanda replies.

"I'm calling from Mercy General Hospital. We have a patient named Declan Murphy. Is that your fiancé?" the nurse asks.

Before Amanda can answer, she is shocked to learn that Declan was rushed to the hospital. She tells the nurse that Declan is her fiancé and she'll be at the hospital as soon as she can. She texts the babysitter asking her if she can watch Jesse and she calls her father to come pick her up. The babysitter arrives and Amanda's father and his wife come to pick his daughter up and they drive to the hospital.

"His fiancée's on her way here." Brian says.

"Thank God. She must be a nervous wreck." Olivia replies.

Amanda arrives at the hospital with Tony and Christina and she's in shock. She sees that the SVU team and Declan's family is here at the hospital. Amanda wonders why Declan would have an allergic reaction and how it happened. She doesn't know what to think or say. The doctor comes into the waiting room and he approaches Declan's parents first.

"Mr. and Mrs. Murphy? Your son's unconscious, but he's stable. He has an allergic reaction. Someone drugged him by putting rum in his drink." The doctor says.

"When can we see him?" Sandra asks.

"As soon as he wakes up. He's going to be okay and we're having him on a monitor." The doctor replies.

The doctor approaches Amanda who is in shock about what's happening. She's sitting down in a chair while her father strokes her hair. She wonders if Declan's going to be okay. Tony tells her that he's going to be okay.

"Miss Rollins? Are you Declan Murphy's fiancée?" the doctor asks.

"Yes, I'm his fiancée." Amanda replies.

"Good thing you came. Your fiancé has an allergic reaction. Paramedics got to him quick. If they didn't come right away, he would have died." The doctor responds.

The doctor sits with Amanda and she wonders how Declan got the allergic reaction. She tells him that Declan always has his EpiPen with him no matter where he is. She hopes that he'll be okay. The doctor tells Amanda that Declan could develop Anaphylaxis, which is a severe, potentially life-threatening allergic reaction.

"Please. I love him." Amanda pleads.

"He's going to be okay. You don't have to worry about the bad things that can happen with an allergic reaction. You can see him as soon as he wakes up." The doctor says.

The babysitter arrives and she gives Jesse to Amanda and she holds her in her arms. She whispers to her daughter that Declan's going to be okay and that they can see him as soon as he wakes up. Meanwhile, Amanda watches as Declan is laying in a hospital bed wearing an oxygen mask and is on a monitor. Kim comes to the hospital with her boyfriend and she sees that everyone is here.

"Amanda?" Kim asks.

Kim runs up to Amanda and she puts her arms around her. Lorenzo talks to Fin and Carisi about how Declan's doing and they tell him that he passed out from an allergic reaction. Lorenzo looks inside of the hospital room and he sees Declan hooked to a monitor with an oxygen mask on. Everyone hopes that he's okay.

"You didn't have to come down here." Amanda says.

"Oh, are you kidding? Declan's going to be my brother-in-law. You've been my sister my whole life." Kim replies.

Amanda starts to get emotional and Kim embraces her. She tells her that Declan's going to be okay and she grabs Jesse and carries her around. The whole gang is still waiting to hear that Declan has woken up but they wonder when he'll wake up. They wonder how Declan got the allergic reaction and Fin says that this isn't the first time that Declan had an allergic reaction to rum and Olivia asks what he means by that.

"His mom said that he first developed an allergic reaction to rum at a frat party in college and they rushed him to the hospital." Fin says.

"Now I know not to go to any frat parties." Kim responds.

The doctor approaches the gang who is at the hospital and he gives them good news. He tells them that Declan has woken up and they he's able to have visitors. Amanda runs to his hospital room to see that Declan is awake, but he still has the oxygen mask on and she stays at his bedside and he looks in Amanda's eyes and she kisses his forehead.

"Amanda." Declan mumbles.

"No, no. Don't talk." Amanda whispers.

Declan takes off his oxygen mask so that he can say something to Amanda. She wonders what he wants to say to her. He's glad that Amanda came to the hospital as soon as she heard about what happened to him.

"I love you." Declan whispers.

"Me too." Amanda whispers back.

"How's my baby?" Declan asks.

"She's okay." Amanda replies.

Amanda continues to stay at Declan's bedside and she refuses to leave him by himself. The gang is standing in the waiting room and they're watching as Amanda stays with Declan. They realize that Amanda loves Declan and will take care of him just like he took care of her when she had alcohol poisoning. She tells Declan that her squad, her family and his family are here at the hospital just to be with him as he hopes to make a recovery.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Carisi and Fin go to Nate's apartment building and they search the entire apartment. They go into the bedroom and they look for Declan's EpiPen. As they're searching, they find nothing yet and then, Fin finds the EpiPen in the dresser.

"He didn't even try to hide it." Fin says.

"Wait until Murphy's mom finds out that the EpiPen was stolen." Carisi replies.

Fin and Carisi put the EpiPen in a plastic bag for evidence. They leave Nate's apartment and then the leave the building. They go to the bar that Nate owns and they talk to the waitress who served them drinks the night before. They hold up their badges and they start discussing the allergic reaction case.

"I remember you guys had the raspberry lemonade and the Pina colada with no alcohol last night." The waitress says.

"The Pina colada was spiked with rum." Carisi replies.

The waitress is shocked to learn that the rum that she served the night before was spiked with rum. She takes out her phone so that she can show Fin and Carisi the video of the drink being spiked. The detectives tell her that they found Declan's EpiPen and they're using it for evidence before he gets it back.

"The owner, Nate and his friends spiked the drink." The waitress says.

"How do you know it was them?" Fin asks.

"I recorded it. They were laughing. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to lose my job because I'm studying to be a nurse. Here's the video." The waitress replies.

The waitress shows Fin and Carisi the video that she recorded on her phone and they are in shock. They thank the waitress and they leave the bar. Fin and Carisi head back to Nate's apartment to confront him about Declan but he isn't home. They see that the bathroom door is closed and Carisi knocks on it. He hears Nate's girlfriend Kate vomiting in the bathroom. She flushes the toilet after and opens the door.

"Wow, you look green." Carisi says.

"I had a bad breakfast sandwich this morning." Kate replies.

Fin goes into the kitchen, grabs a paper towel and he wets the towel. He returns to the family room and hands Kate the wet paper towel to clean the vomit off of her mouth. Carisi goes into the kitchen and he grabs a glass and some ginger ale and he pours it into the glass. He returns to the family room and hands Kate the ginger ale and she drinks it.

"Is there any chance that you might be pregnant?" Carisi asks.

"Maybe. I just started feeling sick. Nate and I had sex a few weeks ago." Kate replies.

"Did he use a condom?" Fin asks.

"No. I'm taking a pregnancy test soon." Kate responds.

Carisi and Fin leave Nate's apartment and they head back to the hospital to check on Declan. Amanda is in the waiting room and she sees Fin and Carisi coming in. They sit in the chairs and they wonder what to say as Amanda looks at her ring.

"How's Murphy?" Carisi asks.

"He's sleeping. Lindsay's in there with him. I'm about to call his mom." Amanda replies.

Amanda takes out her cell phone and she is ready to make a phone call. Fin and Carisi have some news for Amanda. She wonders what's in the bag and they get ready to tell her that they found Declan's EpiPen. She hopes that he can have it back soon.

"We found Murphy's EpiPen. It was in Nate's apartment." Fin says.

"Did you happen to see him?" Amanda asks.

"No, but we ran into his girlfriend and she looked sick." Carisi replies.

Fin and Carisi tell Amanda that they'll hold on the EpiPen when Nate and his friends get questioned and they'll give him the EpiPen back when they're done. Amanda calls Declan's mom to tell her that his EpiPen was found. They hope that he gets it back because he never knows when he'll need it. Meanwhile, Declan wakes up in his hospital room to see Lindsay there standing by his bed and the monitor is beeping.

"Lindsay? What happened? Where am I?" Declan asks.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out from your allergic reaction." Lindsay replies.

Declan is no longer wearing the oxygen mask and is breathing just fine. They talk about what happened the night before and Declan says that he thought that he was going to die. Lindsay reminds him that he has a fiancée and a daughter to think about. As Declan reminds her that he wants a good recovery, Nate comes into his hospital room uninvited and Lindsay looks unhappy to see Nate.

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asks Nate coldly.

"Can I talk to you, please?" Nate asks Declan.

Nate tries to approach Declan and all of a sudden, he starts to have a panic attack. His breathing becomes heavy and he wants Nate to leave him alone. Lindsay tries to help him the best way that she can.

"Get away from me!" Declan yells.

"Listen, Murphy, I didn't know." Nate says.

"No, go away! Get out of here!" Declan yells.

Declan groans in pain as Nate tries to come up to him. Lindsay is applaud that Nate has the nerve to cause her brother anymore pain. He just doesn't want to be around Nate. Lindsay gets ready to call for help.

"You want Amanda for yourself." Nate says.

"Leave!" Lindsay shouts.

"I saw you making out with her." Nate says.

As the pain is excruciating, Declan complains that he wants the pain to stop. Lindsay tries to make Nate leave. Declan pushes the nurse call button for help and the monitor is beeping rapidly.

"Go! Leave now!" Lindsay demands.

"Somebody, help!" Declan shouts.

"I'm sorry." Nate says.

The nurse comes running to Declan's hospital room to check on him. Nate prepares to leave and Lindsay tries to help her brother. The nurse sees that Declan is in distress and needs to stay calm. She sees Nate traumatizing Declan. The doctor comes running to the hospital as well.

"Help!" Declan yells.

"He was fine a minute ago." Lindsay says.

"Call security. Sir, it's okay. Just calm down." The nurse tells Declan.

"Let's calm him down. Go get his fiancée." The doctor tells the nurse.

Nate leaves Declan's hospital room and he leaves the hospital. The nurse comes out of the hospital room to get Amanda who's still in the waiting room. She sees the nurse and she has a feeling that Declan is in distress. Amanda runs to Declan's hospital room and she lays in his hospital bed with him and she tries to calm him down.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Amanda is still lying in bed with Declan in his hospital room. He has calmed down after she came running to check on him. She decides to stay here at the hospital with him so that she can help him recover from his allergic reaction just like he helped her recover from alcohol poisoning.

"I'm going to take care of you just like you too care of me." Amanda says.

"Hopefully, we can have more time together as I recover." Declan replies.

Meanwhile, the rest of the SVU team is working on a case for the allergic reaction that Declan had. Doom finds pictures, of Declan, Fin, Carisi, Nate and Nate's friends, John and Matt. Reese puts Declan as the victim, Fin and Carisi as the witnesses and Nate and his friends as the perpetrators. Fin and Carisi show the rest of the team the video of Nate, John and Matt spiking Declan's drink with rum and laughing. Chief Dodds looks at the video and everyone is in shock.

"Who would do that to Lt. Murphy?" Chief Dodds asks.

"I'll tell you who. Nate and his friends." Fin replies.

Chief Dodds tells the team to arrest Nate and his friends and they leave the station. Meanwhile, Nate's friends, John and Matt are at the hospital after Nate left the hospital and they try to go into Declan's hospital room but the nurse stops them. Olivia and Reese arrive at the hospital and they get ready to arrest Matt and John.

"Police! Freeze!" Olivia demands.

"Stay right where you are and nobody gets hurt!" Reese yells.

Matt and John put their hands up and Olivia and Reese take out their handcuffs and they handcuff the two men. Olivia reads them their rights as they're being walked out of the hospital. A few minutes later, they go to the station and they go into the integration room to question them.

"Why were you trying to go into Lt. Murphy's hospital room after you and your friend drugged him?" Olivia asks.

"Just to tell him that we're sorry for what we did to him." Matt responds.

"I know what we did to him was wrong and his fiancée suffered first too." John replies.

"He's traumatized from the allergic reaction. He's highly allergic to rum and he could have died if paramedics didn't get to him quickly. You could have killed him. He has a fiancée and a child who need him." Reese tells Matt and John.

Reese and Olivia take Matt and John to be booked and processed and they end up in a jail cell. Meanwhile, Kate is at a convenience store and she takes a pregnancy test kit. She goes up to the register and she pays for the test and then she goes home. Kate gets to her and Nate's apartment and she goes into the bathroom to take the test. Meanwhile, Nate is at Walmart and he buys a ring and then after buying the ring, he heads back to the hospital and the nurse approaches him.

"I'm looking for Declan Murphy." Nate says.

"He doesn't want to see you." The nurse tells Nate.

"Why is that?" Nate asks.

"You traumatized him, now him and his fiancée pressing charges against you and your friends." The nurse replies.

Nate then sees Amanda and Declan sleeping in his hospital bed together. As he looks at them together, he remembers his relationship with Amanda and he wonders why she ended her relationship with him. Amanda wakes up and she whispers to Declan that she has to go home to check on Jesse and Frannie. Declan wakes up and he tells her that she doesn't have to worry about him.

"The nurse said that I can go home tomorrow." Declan says.

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Amanda replies.

Amanda grabs her things and she kisses his lips. Declan is still in his hospital bed and he gives a smile to his fiancée and she smiles back. She doesn't want to leave Declan alone in his hospital room, but she needs to get home to check on the baby and the dog.

"Amanda? I love you." Declan says.

"I love you too." Amanda replies.

As Amanda goes outside, she sees Nate and she starts to panic. Meanwhile, Kate is at her and Nate's apartment and she's in the bathroom with a pregnancy test. She picks up the test and it's positive. Kate is pregnant with Nate's child and she knows that she has to tell him.

"Amanda, get in the car." Nate tells Amanda.

"No, leave me alone!" Amanda yells.

Nate sees that Amanda is scared but he doesn't know why she's scared of him. Amanda knows that she has forgotten about her relationship with Nate since she has moved on with Declan. Nate knows that Amanda's engaged but he wants her for himself.

"You drugged me and my fiancé! You and your friends were laughing!" Amanda screams.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just please-" Nate says.

Amanda doesn't want to be anywhere near with Nate. He approaches her and he tries to touch her. She is so traumatized from the alcohol poisoning that she wants to run away from Nate. She doesn't know what to do or say as Nate tries to touch her.

"No! You don't get to touch me! You hurt me! You traumatized me!" Amanda shouts.

Nate is trying to get Amanda to listen to him but she doesn't want to hear what he has to say. She wants to go home and press charges against Nate since he drugged her and Declan. She tries to figure out what to do.

"I know, just-"Nate says.

"You cheated on me with my best friend! You were going to-"Amanda shouts.

Amanda realizes that she loves Declan and wants to make it clear that she's not in love with Nate. He tells her that he's still in love with her but she doesn't want to get back together with him. Amanda doesn't know that Nate has a new girlfriend.

"No, I was never going to hurt you!" Nate shouts.

"You were going to kill Declan!" Amanda screams.

"Please! I'm sorry. Just come with me." Nate says.

Nate tries to get Amanda to come with him but she won't go with him. She wants to go home to be with her daughter and her dog. She tries to call 911 but she is too scared to pick up the phone to call 911. She remembers how and why Nate spiked her drink with four tequila shots.

"I don't love you, Nate! Stop! You don't get to do that! You don't get to do something like that and then just be with me! I never want to see you again!" Amanda screams.

"I'm going to see my Kate, my new girl. I'm going and you'll never see me again." Nate says.

Amanda gets in the car and she drives home. Nate goes back to his apartment to see Kate. Amanda hopes that Nate will finally realize that she loves Declan and not him. Kate comes out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test and she prepares to tell him her news and Nate has a gift for her too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Nate and Kate are at their apartment and they sit on the couch. She gets ready to tell him that she's pregnant. He wonders what Kate has to tell him. She takes one last look at the pregnancy test and then she has the courage to tell him that she's pregnant.

"I'm pregnant." Kate says.

"Wow. That's great." Nate replies.

"There's more. You're the father." Kate responds.

Kate has just told Nate that she's pregnant. Nate take out a ring without Kate knowing and he gets up from the couch and he kneels in front of Kate. He gets down on one knee and Kate is speechless. They just stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you. And I'm going to love this baby. Kate Curtis, I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want you to be mine forever and I want you to grow old with me. I wanted to ask you if you would marry me." Nate says.

"Yes, I will. I love you." Kate replies.

Nate has just proposed to Kate and she accepted it. She kisses his lips and smiles. He is glad that he has found someone who isn't Amanda. Hopefully, he can be happy and not be the player that he was when he was with Amanda and when he was with Lena. Nate puts the ring on Kate's ring finger and she looks at her new ring. Kate cuddles with Nate and then Fin and Carisi come right in to arrest Nate. Kate wonders why Fin and Carisi want to arrest Nate. He gets down on his knees and Fin puts the handcuffs on him.

"Nate, you're under arrest." Fin says.

"I love him." Kate tells Fin and Carisi.

Carisi takes a good luck and Kate's ring and sees that she's engaged to Nate. He tells Fin that there must be a reason why Kate and Nate are now engaged. Kate hands them the positive pregnancy test and they look at it in shock.

"Oh, my God. I knew it. She's pregnant." Carisi says.

"Who's the father?" Fin asks Kate.

"Nate is the father." Kate replies.

Fin and Carisi take Nate out of his apartment and Kate starts to cry. They put him in a police car and they drive to the station where Nate will be integrated by the SVU team. Amanda and Olivia are talking about Nate in her office and she mentions that Nate is with another girl now and then Olivia asks about Declan.

"When's Declan coming home from the hospital?" Olivia asks.

"He's coming home tomorrow. His mom found out about the EpiPen and she's glad that it has been found." Amanda replies.

Carisi and Fin are interrogating Nate in the integration room and Buchanan sits next to Nate. He tells the detectives that he'll be defending Nate and his friends. Fin gets out all of the evidence that they had with them when Amanda had alcohol poisoning and when Declan had the allergic reaction.

"This is Amanda's vomit stained clothes and her sister's vomit stained shoes. She got sick that night and was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning. Her father's not going to be too happy when he finds out that you drugged his daughter." Fin says.

"Do you really need to drag her father into this?" Buchanan asks the detectives.

Buchanan tells the detectives that Amanda was partying too hard that night but they don't buy it. They tell them Amanda's their friend and they want justice for her. They also show them Declan's EpiPen that he needs to have with him in case he starts to have an allergic reaction.

"Lt. Murphy needs the EpiPen in case he starts to have an allergic reaction. Without it, he can get very sick. We went to your bar and we spoke to one of your waitresses and she recorded you and your friends spiking his drink. Lt. Murphy got the allergic reaction from the rum." Carisi says.

"What did she say?" Nate asks.

"She said that you and your friends drugged him." Carisi replies.

Nate realizes that if he goes to prison along with his friends, he could lose his bar. Buchanan tells them that they're done and the detectives take Nate to be booked and processed. He goes into a jail cell and he sees his friends there. The SVU team suggests that they go to court to win justice for Amanda and Declan. Barba comes into the station to tell the team that he'll be there to win this case against Nate and his friends.

"I'll be representing Rollins and Murphy in court. They didn't deserve what happened to them." Barba says.

"Barba, we appreciate you representing them. He's coming home from the hospital tomorrow." Olivia replies.

Chief Dodds tells the team to go home and get some rest. Amanda says that she needs to get home to Jesse and Frannie. She reminds everyone that she has to pick Declan up from the hospital the next day. A few minutes later, she arrives home and she sits with Frannie on the couch. A few hours later, Jesse wakes up crying and Amanda goes into the nursery.

"Hi, Jesse. It's okay." Amanda soothes.

Amanda goes to Jesse's crib and she picks up Jesse. She starts to rock her and bounce her around. She has Jesse by herself since Declan is still in the hospital. She hopes that the next day, Jesse will have both parents at home together.

"Oh, oh, oh, I know. I know. Shh, shh." Amanda soothes.

Jesse is still crying and Amanda tries to comfort her. She hopes to get the crying to stop otherwise it's going to be a long night for them. As Amanda continues to rock Jesse, she starts to get emotional and she tries not to cry since Declan isn't at home with her.

"You want your daddy? Yeah? Yeah, you want your daddy? I think I want my daddy, too." Amanda cries.

Amanda carries Jesse out of the nursery and she goes into the family room where she knows that she can soothe the baby. She sits on the couch and she looks at her cell phone trying to figure out what to do. Amanda has taken care of Jesse alone before Declan returned from sex trafficking but she knows that she doesn't want to spend another night alone.

"Let's see if we can get him on the phone first, okay? Okay." Amanda cries.

Amanda grabs her cell phone and she calls her father and she tells him that she needs him and she doesn't want to spend another night alone. He tells her that he's on his way and that he'll be there shortly. They hang up and Amanda continues rocking Jesse as the baby continues crying. Amanda hopes that her father is coming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Tony Rollins comes to his daughter's apartment to help her with his granddaughter. He rings the bell and Amanda gets up from the couch and she's still carrying Jesse who is still crying. She opens the door and she lets her father in.

"You called me crying and I rushed over here. What's wrong?" Tony asks.

"I can't take care of my baby alone again, Daddy. I just can't." Amanda cries.

As Amanda cries to her father that taking care of Jesse alone, she wishes that she had Declan with her after Jesse was born, but he was away trying to stop sex trafficking so that he can be a father to Jesse. She tells him that they kept in contact as often as they were able to. Tony tells his daughter that she is a good mother and Amanda tells him that he's a good father.

"Before your mother threw me out of the house because of my gambling addiction, I remember that whenever you cried, I would rock you and sing 'Baby Mine' to you until you stop crying." Tony says.

"Maybe you can sing it to Jesse? I remember you used to sing 'Baby Mine' to Kim whenever she cried too." Amanda replies.

"Yeah. Let me see my granddaughter." Tony tells Amanda.

Amanda hands Jesse to Tony and he brings her to the nursery. He rocks her and he tries to get her to stop crying. He decides that he'll sing to Jesse in order for her crying to stop. He sits on the rocking chair and he gets ready to sing to his granddaughter. He starts to sing 'Baby Mine' and he continues to sing until Jesse stops crying. As Tony sings, Jesse stops crying and she looks up at her grandfather. A few minutes later, the song is over and Jesse is fast asleep. He gets up from the rocking chair and he puts her in her crib and he checks on Amanda.

"She's asleep. Do you know why I started gambling?" Tony asks.

"Was it because we didn't have any?" Amanda asks, confused.

"No. I was having problems with your mother and she was always drinking and I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to make everything okay, so I decided that I was going to win big money so that I can file for divorce and file for sole custody of you and your sister. Your mother found out about and she threw me out, filed for custody, won because somehow she won and I lost. I only got you girls on the weekends, birthdays and holidays. I wanted to take you and Kim with me but your mother said no. I left and you girls cried for me as I got in the car and drove off." Tony confesses to his daughter.

Tony sees that his daughter is on the verge of tears and he knows that he has to comfort her. He tells her that he didn't leave because she was a bad girl. He left because her mother was a bad parent. He tells her that fathers and daughters never say goodbye. Amanda starts to cry in her father's arm and he starts to sing 'Baby Mine' until she falls asleep. A few minutes later, she falls asleep on her father's lap and he falls asleep too. The next day, Amanda wakes up and she sees her father feeding Jesse.

"You're still here, Daddy?" Amanda asks.

"I spent the night because I couldn't leave my little girl alone while her fiancé is spending another night in the hospital." Tony replies.

Amanda takes a good look at Jesse before Tony starts to make breakfast. Her cell phone rings and it's the hospital. She picks up the phone and the nurse tells her that Declan can go home that day. She tells the nurse that she'll pick him up from the hospital after breakfast. Amanda tells her father that Declan is coming home from the hospital and he has made a good recovery. Tony starts to make breakfast and Amanda gets in the shower. A few minutes later, breakfast is made and Amanda is dressed. Amanda eats the breakfast that her father has made for her and then when she's done, she gets ready to leave.

"I got the baby ready while you ate your breakfast." Tony says.

"Hi, baby." Amanda tells Jesse.

Tony says that Amanda should get going so that Declan doesn't have to wait a long time for her. As Amanda grabs her things, she looks at her ring and she thinks of the good times that she had with Declan. She hopes that justice will be served.

"Come here, baby." Amanda tells Jesse.

"Go to Mommy." Tony tells Jesse.

Amanda takes Jesse and she starts to carry her. Tony leaves the apartment and then Amanda leaves the apartment with baby Jesse. She puts her in the car and she drives to the hospital to pick up Declan. A few minutes later, Amanda arrives at the hospital with baby Jesse and she approaches the receptionist.

"Hi, can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up Declan Murphy. He's getting discharged today. I'm his fiancée." Amanda replies.

The receptionist tells Amanda that Declan is waiting for her in his hospital room. She says that she'll have the nurse bring her to him. The nurse approaches Amanda and she follows her to Declan's hospital room. The nurse and Amanda enter Declan's hospital room and Amanda has Jesse with her.

"Declan? Your fiancée's here." The nurse says.

"Are you ready to go home?" Amanda asks.

"Yeah. I spent the last two nights here." Declan replies.

The nurse leaves the hospital room and then Amanda helps Declan get ready to go home. He hold baby Jesse in his arms as Amanda helps him get ready. The doctor comes into Declan's hospital room and he comes in with a wheelchair.

"What's this?" Declan asks.

"Hospital policy. You get to leave in a wheelchair." The doctor tells Declan.

Declan sits in the wheelchair and they head to the lobby where Amanda signs his discharge papers. As the discharge papers are being signed, Declan holds Jesse in his arms and he whispers that he missed her and Amanda. The discharge papers are signed and Amanda hands them to the receptionist. The doctor wheels Declan out of the hospital and they are outside. Amanda goes and gets the car and Declan holds Jesse in his arms. Amanda is back with the car, she puts Jesse inside her car seat and then Declan gets in the car and then Amanda starts driving home. As they drive home together, Declan tells Amanda that he missed her and then she tells Declan that she missed him too.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

A few days later, the SVU team, Barba, Amanda, Declan and their families get ready to go to court and to testify against Nate and his friends. They are in the court house and they see Nate and his friends with Buchanan. They hope that justice is served and they also see Kate there as well.

"We should go in now. This isn't sentencing yet. It's just a trial." Barba says.

"I just want everybody to know the truth." Amanda replies.

They go into the court room and they sit down on benches. Nate and his friends sit at the defendants table with Buchanan and Barba sits at a different table. The judge is sitting on a bigger bench and the trial begins. Barba asks Kim to come up and she comes up and sits on the witness stand.

"Miss Rollins, can you tell the jury what happened on the night that your sister had alcohol poisoning?" Barba asks.

"That night, my sister and I went to a bar to celebrate my acceptance letter to Queens College and we had raspberry lemonade. Her drink was spiked with four tequila shots and the defendant Nate Davis and his friends spiked it and they were laughing. Amanda drank it and she got drunk. We hopped into a cab and she started throwing up and I had to hold her hair back and tell the driver to pull over. Before I called 911, she threw up on my shoes and an ambulance came and took her to the hospital." Kim replies.

Barba thanks Kim for her testimony and Buchanan questions her next. She wonders what he's going to ask her. She wonders what kind of man he is. She doesn't know what she's going to say when he questions her. He asks her why she and Amanda went to the bar that night and she tells him that they went to celebrate Kim's acceptance letter from Queens College.

"Did your sister party too hard on the night that she was drugged?" Buchanan asks.

"No. She's not that kind of girl." Kim replies.

"She partied too hard and she got herself drunk of tequila shots and you did nothing about it!" Buchanan yells.

"No! She didn't party too hard or get herself drunk or tequila shots! She was drugged and I helped her to the best that I could when she got alcohol poisoning!" Kim yells as she breaks down crying.

Kim breaks down into tears and she starts crying. Barba walks up and he gives Kim a tissue to dry her tears. She gets off of the witness stand and she sits down with everybody else. Amanda comes to the witness stand to testify against Nate and his friends.

"Detective Rollins, you said that you were drugged on the night that you and your sister went out to celebrate her acceptance letter. Is that correct?" Barba asks.

"Yes. The defendant Nate Davis and his friends spiked my raspberry lemonade with four tequila shots and they were laughing. I drank it without knowing and I got sick in the cab and threw up on my sister's shoes. I was rushed to the hospital and I had a lot of IVs and a nose breathing tube." Amanda replies.

Barba thanks Amanda for her testimony and Buchanan questions her next. She wonders what he's going to ask her. Amanda also doesn't know what she's going to say when he questions her. He asks her about her engagement and then he wonders about the ring on her finger.

"Detective Rollins, you're currently engaged to Lt. Murphy. Is that correct?" Buchanan asks.

"Yes. He's going to be my husband." Amanda replies.

Amanda explains that her engagement is the best thing that has ever happened to her. Buchanan tells her that she's only marrying Declan because they have a baby together. Amanda says that she loves Declan and that he loves her and that he loves Jesse.

"Are you in love with the defendant Nate Davis?" Buchanan asks.

"No. He spiked my drink. I'm so traumatized by what he and his friends did." Amanda responds.

Declan goes up to the witness stand after Amanda sits back down. Barba comes up and he starts to question him about the night that he had an allergic reaction. He wonders what's going to be questioned and said.

"Lt. Murphy, you were just relapsed from the hospital for an allergic reaction. Is that correct?" Barba asks.

"Yes. I spent two nights in the hospital. I went to a bar with Detectives Tutuola and Carisi and we had raspberry lemonade and a non-alcoholic Pina colada because I'm allergic to rum. It was spiked with rum and after I drank it, I couldn't breathe and I passed out. The next day, defendant Nate Davis came into my hospital room and I had a panic attack. I'm traumatized by what he and his friends did." Declan replies.

Everyone else testifies and two hours later, Nate and his friends are found guilty and sentencing will be in two weeks. They leave the courtroom and Amanda wonders what's going to happen next. They notice that Kate is wearing an engagement ring and she's feeling her stomach as she walks up to Nate.

"Why is that Kate girl wearing an engagement ring and she's feeling her stomach?" Amanda asks.

"She and Nate are engaged. She's pregnant and he's the father." Fin replies.

Amanda feels her stomach turn and she runs to the bathroom clutching her stomach. Fin guesses that she didn't take the news too well. In the bathroom, Amanda runs to the nearest stall and she throws up in the toilet. She vomits until the bile is out of her system. Reese comes into the bathroom to check on Amanda and she wets the paper towel. Amanda flushes the toilet and comes out of the stall and goes to the sink and rinses her mouth out with water. Reese hands her the wet paper towel and she wipes her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Reese asks.

"Yeah. I didn't know that Nate was with someone else. That was a shocker." Amanda replies.

Reese tells Amanda that Nate isn't worth it. She and Amanda leave the bathroom together and gives her a piece of gum. Everyone leaves the courthouse to go home. Back at their apartment, Declan makes ginger tea for Amanda to drink and she drinks it. The sit on the couch together and they watch a movie together.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Two weeks later, Nate and his friends are getting ready to be sentenced. The SVU team meet with Barba to discuss sentencing for Nate and his friends. They meet in the hallway at the court house so that sentencing can be decided.

"They're looking at 2 years in jail for drugging." Barba says.

"One of the defendants, Nate Davis is newly engaged and has a child on the way. Two years in jail will make him miss almost a year and a half of the child's life. Probation should be appropriate and they have to go somewhere else in New York." Buchanan replies.

"Fine. Two years probation but 1 month in jail. And a restraining order against them from Rollins and Murphy. I'll talk to the parents and see what they say" Barba demands.

Barba and Buchanan have agreed that Nate and his friends will do one month in jail and two-years probation. Barba walks up to Amanda and Declan who are with the families and friends. They wonder what Barba's going to say.

"Nate took the plea, one month in jail, two years probation, and that goes for his friends, too." Barba says.

"Two years? Are you serious, two years probation? He almost killed my son." Sandra replies, angrily.

"He also poisoned my daughter." Tony replies, angrily.

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is his first crime and he has a good lawyer. At least he'll be out of your life, along with his friends." Barba reminds the families.

They get ready to go into the courtroom for sentencing. Everyone goes into the courtroom for sentencing and they sit down. The judge comes in and she sits down too. She asks the defendants to rise and they stand up.

"Nate Davis, Matt Randall and John Quinn, you are sentenced to one month in jail and two-years probation. During that time, you will not be allowed to have contact with the victims. Court dismissed." The judge says.

Everybody leaves the courtroom and they head out. Nate and his friends head to the jail where they'll stay for a month and then they start their two-years probation after a month in jail. Everyone is outside of the courthouse minutes later.

"Now we don't have to deal with Nate and his friends again." Fin says.

"At least I have someone who loves me for me." Amanda replies.

They decide that they should celebrate and they go to a bar. A few minutes later, they head to the bar and they sit down. As they sit down, they decide what to order for food and drinks. The waitress comes around and the group places their order. For drinks, they order iced tea with lemon and for food, they order grilled chicken sandwiches.

"In almost a month, I'm going to be Mrs. Declan Murphy." Amanda says.

"We have to start planning your bachelorette party and the guys have to plan the bachelor party." Olivia tells Amanda.

A few minutes later, the food and drinks come and everyone has their meal. As they have their meal, they decide about the bachelorette party and the bachelor party. Amanda decides that she should have a girl's night out in the city and the girls should hot pink party dresses. Declan decides that he should do a guy's night out in the city. The meal is finished minutes later and they pay the bill. They leave the bar and they head home for the rest of the night.

"Let's go home." Declan tells Amanda.

"Okay." Amanda replies back to Declan.

Amanda and Declan get in the car and they drive home. As they drive home, they talk about what will happen next. Amanda hopes that Nate will realize that she loves Declan and isn't in love with him. Declan wonders about Nate and he knows that he won't have to deal with him anymore.

"Before you and I got very close, I was in a relationship with Nate and he was my sponsor for GA. He cheated on me with Lena so I ended it with him." Amanda confesses.

"Did you love him?" Declan asks.

"Not the way I love you." Amanda replies.

A few minutes later, they arrive home and they see the sitter still here. She tells them that Jesse is asleep in her crib and she leaves. After the sitter leaves, Amanda puts her purse down at the table and she starts to take her jacket off. They start talking about how they can forget about Nate now and they are relieved that they don't have to deal with him again.

"I really want to kiss you." Declan tells Amanda.

"Then why don't you just do it already?" Amanda asks.

Declan moves closer to Amanda and he kisses her lips. They share a kiss and they feel the love that they have for each other. A few seconds later, they stop their kiss and they decide to sit on the couch so that they can continue their make-out session. They sit on the couch and they start to share their kiss again and Declan takes his jacket off. Amanda and Declan put their hands on each other and they start their make-out session. A few seconds later, they stop and think about their future together.

"Are you happy?" Declan asks.

"I am very happy." Amanda replies.

Amanda and Declan continue their kiss and then she wraps her right leg around Declan's waist and they decide that after their kiss, they should go to bed. A few minutes later, they decide to go to bed. They get up from the couch and they put their night clothes on and they get into bed and they fall asleep.


End file.
